pokemonfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
EP; Bitterzoet: Afkeer (1)
Ze waren te ver gegaan. Ze waren weer eens veel te ver gegaan, maar de prijs van verlies was hoger dan de kosten van de winst. En ze zouden het zo opnieuw doen. Iedere keer weer en steeds maar weer verder tot het moment dat er niets meer van hun over was. '' Een gemiddelde ranger streed voor het welzijn van mens en pokémon. Een goede ranger had veel over voor deze balans en de beste rangers deden hier bijna alles voor. Dan had je nog de Rang 9 Rangers. Zij sloegen door. Geen missie ging hun te ver en geen moraal was aan hun toebedeeld. Onder die laatste categorie vielen Jacky en Thura. Hun eerste prioriteit is het om eco-crimineel Castro Pollux een halt toe te roepen, maar de zaken liggen ingewikkelder dan dat. In de fragiele balans tussen de Rang 9 Rangers en de eco-criminelen is je grootste vijand ook je beste vriend en is het niet altijd duidelijk wie van de partijen het gevaarlijkste is. Deel 1: Gecompliceerd (J) ''13 september 513 ND (afgerond: 15:45) Mijn familie was geschift. Ik ook, maar ik was anders geschift. En alles moest gecompliceerd zijn. Alles en iedereen moest altijd moeilijk doen, voet bij stuk houden en zijn mond opentrekken. Commentaar leveren, daar was mijn familie goed in. Ik ook, als ik zin had, maar in tegenstelling tot mijn familie kon ik ook luisteren, wederom alleen als ik zin had. Soms dacht ik wel eens dat ik geadopteerd was, maar dan was het weer mijn woord tegen dat van Mike (mijn oudere broer) en op zo'n moment leken we net papa die met zijn oudere broer aan het discusiëren was. Nee, ik kon niet geadopteerd zijn. Ik was net zo'n koppige, eigenwijze (en daar zit verschil in, mensen), asocioale klootzak als de rest van de familie kon wezen. En ambitieus. Veel te ambitieus. Dus...hoe verder? Dat vraag ik mezelf ook weleens af. Laat ik u voorstellen aan wie nu eigenlijk mijn familie is. Omdat dit een nieuw dagboek is, zal ik het met foto's doen. thumb|left|70px|Palmer WalkerHier links is mijn vader: Palmer Walker. Jongste van de twee zonen die mijn opa grootbracht en de huidige Toren Tycoon, nadat hij die titel van zijn oudere broer had afgepakt. Een tijdlang heeft hij zijn hoop op mij gericht op de Toren Tycoon na hem te worden, maar ik mis iedere vorm van ambitie om een trainer te worden. De teleurstelling is hij nooit helemaal te boven gekomen. Gelukkig heeft hij Mike en Barry nog. Volgens Thura lijk ik veel op mijn vader. Het idee gruwelt me. Ben ik werkelijk zo arrogant? Om een beetje in logische volgorde verder te gaan, is de volgende mijn moeder: Geesje Walker. Of eigenlijk heet ze nu Geesje Smith. Scheiding en zo. Van mijn moeder heb ik wel wat foto's, maar die liggen ergens waar ik nu niet bij kan. Om heel eerlijk te zijn liggen ze in de documentenkast aan mijn rechterkant, maar dan moet ik weer opstaan en naar "Familie" zoeken en dan het juiste document er uit halen en dan...te veel moeite. Zo dierbaar is mijn familie me ook weer niet. Mijn moeder denkt daar anders over. Ze houdt zielsveel van haar familie. Sowieso is ze dol op mensen. Waarom ze geen zuster of maatschappelijk werkster is geworden vraag ik me nog steeds af. Mijn moeder is een internationaal bekende fokker van een grote diversiteit aan pokémon. Klanten vragen, zij levert. Het verhaal van de bloementjes en de beedrills was mij dus al op vroege leeftijd bekend. Mijn moeder maakt zich veel te veel zorgen over mij. Ze heeft nog zeven andere kinderen waar ze zich druk om kan maken, plus nog kleinkinderen (maar dan loop ik wel erg op de zaken vooruit). Bovendien geeft ze Thura altijd de schuld van de sloten waarin ik ben gevallen. Ik bespaar je het verhaal over mijn vier stiefzusjes (vijf, inclusief Thura). Toen wij elkaar ontmoeten waren we in de fase "Bah, meisjes" "Jakkes, jongens". Tijdens school was ik "die loser die wij niet willen kennen" (het lag meer aan mijn persoonlijkheid dan aan de puberteit) en toen ik hen na wat jaren werk weer sprak, wilden ze plotseling met me uit. Sorry dames, ik ben bezet. Emily valt nog mee als ik eerlijk ben. Zij toont begrip voor het leven waar Thura en ik voor gekozen hebben en dat is zeer, zeer zeldzaam. Zo zeldzaam dat er eigenlijk maar twee familieleden van ons zijn die dat kunnen: Emily en Nicole. Wederom loop ik een beetje op de feiten vooruit. Mijn laatste menselijke familieleden die ik verstoten heb (in een periode van tien jaar) zijn mijn broer en broertje. Ik presenteer u: Mike en Barry. Wat klinkt dat mooi niet? Mike, Jack en Barry. Ja, ik zou er ook hoge verwachtingen van hebben... Mike, schets.png|Mike Walker Barry, 1.png|Barry Walker Ik heb geen goede foto van Mike. Of ja, die heb ik wel, maar wederom archief. Dit is een schets die een collega van mij ooit van hem maakte, omdat ze zich verveelde. De rangeruniformen kon ze inmiddels aardig tekenen. Mike lijkt meer op mijn moeder. Hij is op familie gericht en heeft er een ding van gemaakt zich te bemoeien met mijn leven. Werkelijk waar, gozer, zoek een leven! Ga trainen of zo! Maak papa trots, geef de aandacht die je aan mij besteedt aan je vriendin en vertel mama gewoon dat alles goed met me gaat. Of leer Barry zijn mond houden wanneer andere aan het praten zijn. Barry is mijn jongere broertje. We schelen zes jaar waardoor ik nooit echt veel tijd met hem samen heb doorgebracht. Ik weet dat hij tegen me op kijkt. Hij adoreert Thura en hij is meer naief dan afkeurend waardoor zijn aanwezigheid meestal nog te verdragen is. In ieder geval is hij beter gezelschap dan Mike. Maar was is er nu zo gecompliceerd aan? Nou, ga daar maar even voor zitten. Mijn moeder was er na tien jaar huwelijk achter dat ze eigenlijk niets voelt voor mannen. Juist ja, mijn moeder was lesbisch en nu wil het toeval dat er in het dorp verderop precies zo'n zelfde geval rondliep. Dit geval heette Francine Smith en was een fokker, net als mijn moeder. Francine was alleen gespecialiseerd in starters. En in plaats van drie zonen had Francine vijf dochters. Het verliep allemaal heel snel. Drie maanden na hun eerste ontmoeting liepen twee huwelijken op de klippen. Barry en ik gingen met mijn moeder mee naar Sandgem City. Daar trokken we in bij Francine en haar dochters. Mijn eerste week in het nieuwe huis was eigenlijk verschrikkelijk. Ik was ziek geworden door een eerdere gebeurtenis. Gelukkig kreeg ik goed gezelschap. Zij had huisarrest. Deel 2: Linten en strikjes (T) 13 september 513 ND De naam is Smith. Thura Smith en ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik mijn spel het liefste speel als een klassieke spionagefilm met snelle wagens en helden die van ontploffingen weglopen zonder om te kijken. Jammer genoeg is de realiteit zelden zoals ik het in mijn gedachten voorstel, maar hé, een mens mag dromen en het maakt dit leven wat dragelijker. Binnen dit beroep krijg ik genoeg ellende over me heen. Ook genoeg mooie momenten, maar het overgrote gedeelte verdwijnt in een geheim archief en niemand die er iets meer van ziet. Ik wil dat mensen mij zien. Ik wil dat ze rang 9 rangers zien. De rangers die alles op alles zetten om de smerigste klussen op te knappen. Ik wil ze laten zien dat ons leven op onze eigen manier succesvol is. Ik wil ze laten zien dat je niemand anders nodig hebt om te kunnen stralen. Jij bent je eigen licht en wie kan dat beter bewijzen dan de mensen die continu in duisternis leven? Ik kan je vertellen over mijn familie, maar ik elk contact met hun eindigt in een ruzie. Ik heb het er liever niet over. Mijn moeder en zussen kijken op me neer. Ze zeggen dat ik me op moet laten bouwen tot man. Of dat ik verantwoordelijkheid voor mijn daden moet nemen...of dat ik met mijn talenten bij moet dragen aan een betere wereld! Ik haat ze. Ik haat ze echt. Ik haat mensen in het algemeen, maar mijn familie is het ergste. Ze denken alleen maar aan zichzelf. Ik was het al zat voor mijn puberteit. Het is met de jaren niet minder geworden. Alleen heeft praten nooit iets opgelost. Ik heb geprobeerd het hun uit te leggen. Geprobeerd te vertellen waarom ik dit deed. Waarom ik er mee door wilde gaan, maar ze toonden alleen meer weerzin voor me. De enige binnen de familie waar ik nog een beetje op kan (of kon) rekenen, zijn mijn jongere zusje Emily en mijn vader. Emily kon luisteren en mijn vader stond ook daadwerkelijk achter me. Hij vond dat mijn leven alleen aan mij toebehoorde en dat hij als ouder mij daar alleen ik kon ondersteunen. Dank je, pap, ik waardeer het zeer. Ik hou er niet van om over mezelf te praten. Er zijn zoveel andere, belangrijkere zaken die aandacht verdienen. Zoals mijn collega's die nu om hun leven vechten op de IC en de andere collega's die nu hun leven aan het wagen zijn in het veld. Mijn team staat even op stand-by. Even opladen. Even tijd voor jezelf, maar de wereld blijft doordraaien en "het kwaad rust nooit" om het zo mooi clichée te zeggen. Waarom zouden wij rusten? En wat moet ik met die vrije tijd? Ik wil iets doen. Als ik Jacky niet had, zou ik waarschijnlijk nooit stil zitten. Jacky heeft zijn dagboek nog open liggen zie ik. Niet dat daar geheimen voor mij instaan. We kunnen elkaars gedachten praktisch lezen. Het is gewoon eng soms. Maar tegen mij zal Jacky niet zo tekeer gaan over zijn familie. Hij weet dat ik weet wat hij over hen denkt (volg je het nog?) en hij is niet bepaald een prater, dus zal hij zijn gedachten niet hardop tegen mij blijven herhalen. Dat dagboek weet van niets. Dat neemt ook niets persoonlijks. Ik heb er ook een. Daar ben ik nu in bezig. Of eigenlijk hebben we beide een kast vol dagboeken. Ze liggen nog op de basis bij de dagboeken van onze collega's. We mogen dan een gezamelijke afkeer voor mensen hebben, we hoeven geen psychiaters met voorbedachte rade te traumatiseren met onze verhalen. Vandaar de dagboeken. Ook een mooi naslagwerk. Maar ik zit hier in de werkkamer te schrijven. Op mijn bureau staat een kop warme chocomel, gebracht door Henry, onze butler. De kamer is netjes opgeruimd, alle kasten en lades zitten op slot en de sleutels zijn toevertrouwd aan een pachirisu met een geweldige snelheidsstatistiek, een bliksemstraal die een onix kan verlammen en een luide stem die alle pokémon in de omgeving waarschuwt. Het beestje komt niet van mijn (stief)moeder. Wij, Jacky en ik, hebben haar gered en in ruil daarvoor bood ze haar diensten aan. Nu is ze een van onze vele partnerpokémon die rond het huis zwerft en komt wanneer we hen nodig hebben. Buiten is het donker en het regent. Ik hou niet van dit weer. Jacky wel. Kan hij met een goed excuus games, maar zo te horen is hij hard aan het verliezen met Mario Party. Ik denk dat ik hem maar eens ga helpen. Wordt vervolgd Eerste prioriteit wordt vervolgd in het volgende hoofdstuk Stiekem (2) Categorie:Eerste prioriteit Categorie:Eerste prioriteit: Hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109